Black Panther (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|Original suit= |-|Updated suit= Summary T'Challa, also known by the moniker of Black Panther, is the protector of the nation of Wakanda. Following the untimely death of his father T'Chaka, he inherited his father's position as king. In his rush to avenge his father, he became involved in the internal conflict among the Avengers, siding with Iron Man. However, upon seeing how vengeance drove Helmut Zemo's actions and subsequently Iron Man's as well, he saw the error of his judgement and became an ally to Captain America. After his coronation, T'Challa began hunting down Ulysses Klaue, only to be confronted by his cousin Erik Killmonger, who sought the throne for himself. After a lengthy campaign, T'Challa defeated Killmonger and decided to introduce Wakandan technology to the United Nations. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C. At most High 8-C with Kinetic Energy Pulse. At least High 7-C with his vibranium claws | 9-B Name: T'Challa, Black Panther Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Enhanced human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Stealth Mastery, Regeneration (Mid-Low physically, healed from deep stab wounds with no scars. Low-Mid for his updated suit, it can regenerate parts of it), Genius Intelligence, Energy Absorption (His second updated suit is capable of absorbing Kinetic and sound energy), Shockwave Inducement and Energy Projection (Can release said energy as a shockwave), Master Acrobat, Master Tactician, Multilingualism (Can speak Xhosa, English and Korean), Vehicular Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Suit Manifestation (with necklace), Enhanced Senses Attack Potency: Building level (Nearly comparable to Captain America. Overpowered Hawkeye in combat effortlessly. Nearly comparable to the Winter Soldier and can overpower him in combat with skill, even his metal arm). At most Large Building level with Kinetic Energy Pulse (Can release the energy he has absorbed. Slightly harmed Cull Obsidian. Killed multiple Outriders). At least Large Town level with his vibranium claws (Left scratch marks on Captain America's shield) | Wall level (Defeated M'Baku) Speed: Subsonic running speed (Comparable to Captain America and outran cars with ease) with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Easily caught Hawkeye's arrows, stayed ahead of Captain America and can match him and the Winter Soldier in combat speed. Dodged automatic necroblasts from Sakaarans. Also comparable, if not superior to Scarlet Witch) | Peak Human with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Should be comparable to the likes of Okoye and Shuri) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Should be nearly comparable to Captain America in terms of strength. Overpowered the Winter Soldier) | Peak Human Striking Strength: Building Class | Wall Class Durability: Building level physically (Was near the perimeter of a huge explosion and took little damage, took hits from the Winter Soldier. Survived being rammed by vibranium maglevs at top speed while his suit was disabled. Brushed off Ulysses Klaue's cannon-blast, which can destroy vibranium cars. Was able to resist several of Black Widow's Taser Disks). At least City Block level with his vibranium suit (Captain America's shield bounces off him), higher with updated version (Can absorb kinetic energy and sound energy. Was hit by a charging rhino). His kinetic energy absorption makes him hard to defeat | Wall level (Survived being thrown over a waterfall, albeit severely injured) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range to multiple meters via releasing stored kinetic energy Standard Equipment: Vibranium-laced bodysuit and retractable vibranium claws, Wakandan Royal Ring, Kimoyo Beads, EMP beads, Implant, Vibranium Iklwa Dagger, Wakandan Short-Spear, Wakandan communicator, Royal Talon Flyer * Panther Habit: As the Black Panther, T'Challa dons a uniquely crafted Vibranium-weave combat suit that, like Captain America's Shield, is lightweight, nigh-indestructible, and renders him immune to most physical damages, especially from collisions and conventional firearms, though the Habit was notably susceptible to the electrical charges of Black Widow's Bite and vibranium weaponry. After his return to Wakanda, T'Challa received an updated version of the Habit designed by Shuri to be more advanced than his traditional Habit, capable of absorbing and manipulating energy for various purposes. The updated version also facilitates an extreme ease of storage, due to being constructed from vibranium nanites embedded in his necklace. The Panther Habit also included with sound absorbent shoes, letting T'Challa be unable to make noises while taking a step. Intelligence: Above average. He has great deductive skills and diplomatic experience, designed his own Panther Habit, and is a skilled martial artist and tactician. Weaknesses: The necklace of his suit, for the rest of his suit is generated from it. His new Panther Habit weakens under sonic attacks. Key: Enhanced | Depowered Others Notable Victories: Deathstroke (Post-Crisis) Deathstroke's profile (8-C Black Panther was used. Deathstroke has his staff. Speed is equalized) Notable Losses: Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) Tai Lung's Profile (Black Panther didn't have his suit, Tai Lung didn't have his sword and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Kings Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Claw Users Category:Rich Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8